La verdadera historia de como Severus perdió a Lily
by Ai-chanosa
Summary: El título lo dice todo, supongo.
1. Capítulo 1

Querido lector:

No te conozco, de hecho ni siquiera sé si esto llegue a manos de alguien, pero necesitaba dejar constancia de mi relato, de cómo tras una sucesión constantes de errores, perdí a la única mujer a la que he amado y amaré en la vida. Mi nombre…Severus Snape.

* * *

_1976, Hogwarts._

Después de su TIMO de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el joven Severus había salido al patio y se había sentado en la hierba, bajo la densa sombra de unos matorrales. Seguía repasando la hoja de preguntas del examen. Un rato después, se levantó y guardó el pergamino en su mochila. Cuando salió de la sombra de los matorrales y echó a andar por la extensión de césped, Sirius y James, los cuales estaban bajo la sombra del haya que había a orillas del lago, se pusieron en pie. Remus y Peter permanecieron sentados.

–¿Todo bien, Quejicus? –preguntó James en voz alta.

Snape reaccionó tan deprisa que dio la impresión de que estaba esperando un ataque. Soltó su mochila, metió la mano dentro de su túnica y cuando empezó a levantar la varita, James gritó:

–¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Snape saltó por los aires y cayó con un ruido sordo en la hierba, detrás de él. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

–¡Impedimenta! –exclamó éste señalando con su varita a Snape, que tropezó y cayó al suelo cuando se lanzaba a recoger su varita.

Muchos estudiantes se habían vuelto para mirar. Algunos se habían levantado y se acercaban poco a poco. Unos parecían preocupados; otros, divertidos.

Snape estaba tirado en el suelo, jadeante. James y Sirius avanzaron hacia él con las varitas levantadas. James giraba de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar a las chicas que había sentadas al borde del lago. Colagusano también se había puesto en pie y había pasado junto a Lupin para ver mejor.

–¿Cómo te ha ido el examen, Quejiquis? –preguntó James.

–Me he fijado en él, tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino –aseguró Sirius con maldad–. Su hoja debe de estar llena de manchas de grasa; no van a poder leer ni una palabra.

Varios estudiantes que estaban mirando rieron; era evidente que Snape no tenía muchos amigos. Colagusano rió con estridencia. Snape, por su parte, intentaba levantarse, pero el embrujo todavía duraba, de modo que forcejeaba como si estuviera atado con cuerdas invisibles.

–Esperad… y veréis –dijo entrecortadamente contemplando con profundo odio a James–. ¡Esperad… y veréis!

–¿Qué veremos? –preguntó Sirius impávido–. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejiquis, limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa?

Snape soltó un torrente de palabrotas mezcladas con maleficios, pero como su varita había ido a parar a tres metros de él, no pasó nada.

–Vete a lavar esa boca –le espetó James–. ¡Fregotego!

Inmediatamente empezaron a salir rosadas pompas de jabón de la boca de Snape; la espuma le cubría los labios, le provocaba arcadas y hacía que se atragantara…

–¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!

James y Sirius giraron la cabeza. Inmediatamente, James se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.

Era una de las chicas de la orilla del lago. Tenía una poblada mata de cabello rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos ojos almendrados de un verde asombroso.

–¿Qué tal, Evans? –la saludó James con un tono de voz mucho más agradable, grave y maduro.

–Dejadlo en paz –repitió Lily. Miraba a James sin disimular una profunda antipatía–. ¿Qué os ha hecho?

–Bueno –respondió James, e hizo como si reflexionara acerca de la pregunta–, es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico…

Muchos estudiantes que se habían acercado rieron, incluidos Sirius y Colagusano, pero Lupin, que seguía en apariencia concentrado en su libro, no se rió, y tampoco lo hizo Lily.

–Te crees muy gracioso –afirmó ella con frialdad–, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz.

–Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans –replicó rápidamente James–. Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Quejiquis con mi varita.

A sus espaldas, el efecto del embrujo paralizante estaba remitiendo y Snape se arrastraba con lentitud hacia su varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón.

–No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante –le aseguró Lily.

–Mala suerte, Cornamenta –exclamó Sirius con viveza, y se volvió hacia Snape–. ¡Eh!

Demasiado tarde, Snape apuntaba con su varita a James; se produjo un destello de luz, un tajo apareció en la cara de James y la túnica se le manchó de sangre. James giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, hubo otro destello, y Snape quedó colgado por los pies en el aire. La túnica le tapó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unas delgadas y pálidas piernas y unos calzoncillos grisáceos.

Muchos de los curiosos vitorearon a James; Sirius, James y Colagusano rieron a carcajadas.

Lily, cuya expresión de rabia había vacilado un instante, como si fuera a sonreír, gritó:

–¡Bajadlo!

–Como quieras –convino James, y apuntó hacia arriba con su varita.

Snape cayó al suelo como un montón de ropa arrugada. Se desenredó de la túnica y se puso rápidamente en pie, con la varita en la mano, pero Sirius exclamó ¡Petrificus totalus! y Snape volvió a caer de bruces, rígido como una tabla.

–¡DEJADLO EN PAZ! –gritó Lily, que ahora también enarbolaba su varita. James y Sirius la miraron con cautela.

–Venga, Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio –protestó James con seriedad.

–¡Pues retírale la maldición!

James exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió hacia Snape y pronunció la contramaldición.

–Ya está –dijo mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente en pie–. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus…

–¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!

Lily parpadeó y, fríamente, dijo:

–Vale, la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto –añadió–, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus.

–¡Pídele disculpas a Evans! –le gritó James a Snape, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita.

–No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas –le gritó Lily a James–. Tú eres tan detestable como él.

–¿Qué? –gritó james–. ¡Yo jamás te llamaría… eso que tú sabes!

–Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería… Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO! –exclamó, y dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí a buen paso.

–¡Evans! –le gritó James–. ¡Eh, EVANS!

Pero Lily no miró hacia atrás.

–¿Qué mosca le ha picado? –dijo James intentando en vano fingir que era una pregunta hecha al azar, y que en realidad no le importaba.

–Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco creído, amigo mío –apuntó Sirius.

–Vale –aceptó James con gesto de fastidio–. Vale… –Entonces se produjo otro destello y Snape volvió a colgar por los pies en el aire–. ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?

Entonces la gente empezó a vitorear al joven Gryffindor pero éste no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada, pues una malhumorada McGonagall entró en escena.

–¿Me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí, señor Potter?


	2. Capítulo 2

–Lo siento.

–No me interesan tus disculpas.

–¡Lo siento!

–Puedes ahorrártelas.

Era de noche, Lily, que llevaba puesta una bata, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados frente al retraso de la Señora Gorda, junto a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor.

–Si he salido es porque Mary me ha dicho que amenazabas con quedarte a dormir aquí.

–Es verdad. Pensaba hacerlo. No quería llamarte sangre sucia, pero se…

–¿Se te escapó? –No había ni pizca de compasión en la voz de la chica–. Es demasiado tarde. Llevo años justificando tu actitud. Mis amigos no entienden siquiera que te dirija la palabra. Tú y tus valiosísimos amigos mortífagos… ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que eso es lo que todos apiráis a ser! Estáis deseando uniros a Quien-tú-sabes, ¿verdad? –Snape abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla–. No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío.

–No… Espera, yo no quería…

–¿No querías llamarme sangre sucia? Pero si llamas así a todos los que son como yo, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?

Snape no encontraba palabras, y ella, con una mirada de desprecio, se dio la vuelta y se metió por el hueco del retrato. Él se quedó allí quieto, en el pasillo, demasiado conmocionado como para poder moverse. Después de unos minutos, recuperada la consciencia, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Aquello no podía estar pasando, Lily, su Lily, ya no le perdonaría. Era imposible, no podía aceptarlo. Y volvió a pedirle a la señora gorda que avisara a la joven pelirroja para que saliera. Pasaron cinco minutos, diez, veinte….pero nadie salió. Después de dos horas esperando en el frío pasillo, Severus se retiró y se dirigió a su sala común.

Una vez en su cuarto, se puso el pijama, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo. La tenue luz del candelabro, encima de la mesilla, hacía que el agua proveniente del lago negro que se veía a través de la ventana hiciera formas en el techo y contemplando esas ondas danzando mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su almohada, Severus se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente le costó levantarse. Quería seguir durmiendo, pues desde el momento en que abrió los ojos volvió a pensar en Lily y era demasiado doloroso. Pero no podía faltar a clase y no podía quedarse ahí, aislado del mundo, durmiendo para siempre. Así que con gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama, se aseó, se vistió y fue al gran comedor a tomar su desayuno a pesar de no tener el más mínimo apetito. Afortunadamente ella no estaba allí.

Pasaron las horas en clases aburridas, en las que normalmente Severus era el primero al que se le veía escribiendo, tomando apuntes. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión solo parecía mostrar atención a lo que decía el profesor, aunque con la mirada perdida y la mente en otro sitio. Y así llegó el medio día y la vio por primera vez. A pesar de haber pasado horas y horas, seguía con la cara demacrada por el llanto, los ojos hinchados y esa expresión de dolor y sufrimiento, y aún así intentaba sonreír a sus compañeras, pero incluso a distancia se notaba que solo estaba fingiendo, que ella no quería sonreír. Y entonces, el joven Slytherin se volvió a dar cuenta de que una lágrima recorría su mejilla, una lágrima que rápida y disimuladamente se limpió con la mano. Y después de estar un rato revolviendo con el tenedor la comida de su plato, sin haber probado bocado, se levantó y se fue de la sala mientras sus compañeros de casa le miraban curiosos.

–Y a ese qué le pasa? –preguntó Mulciber.

–A saber… –contestó su compañero Avery, llevándose un bocado a la boca mientras seguía con la mirada al joven mestizo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Después de tres días, estando en la biblioteca, Severus vio como Lily buscaba un libro en un estante no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. Seguía viéndose igual, esa luz que siempre la rodeaba ya no estaba, esa cara sonriente y llena de vida había desaparecido, esos ojos que mostraban amor y ternura, felicidad y luz, ya no mostraban absolutamente nada, solo vacío. Y con un nudo en la garganta Severus se acercó a la joven muchacha.

–¿Lily?

No hubo respuesta.

–Quería…..necesitaba hablar contigo.

Nada.

–En serio, por favor, es importante.

Solo silencio.

–Por favor…

Y sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, sin levantar la vista del libro abierto que sostenía con su mano izquierda, finalmente la chica habló.

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

–Puede que tú no, pero yo si tengo que hablar contigo. Sé que estás sufriendo y yo también, por eso estar así es absurdo. Yo… –Severus dejó de hablar durante unos instantes pues no estaba seguro de si debía decirlo pero al final lo soltó –Yo te necesito…Y sé que tú me necesitas a mi.

Entonces la joven pelirroja cerró bruscamente el libro que sostenía en la mano y dirigió sus acuosos ojos al rostro del Slytherin.

–¿Que te necesito? ¿A ti? ¿De verdad crees que te necesito a ti? ¿De verdad crees que necesito a alguien como tú? –dijo la muchacha casi gritando, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus rojas mejillas, rojas por la ira que sentía en aquel momento hacia su compañero –No necesito a nadie como tú, Severus. ¿Quién diablos necesitaría a alguien que sólo le hace daño? ¿Quién? –y diciendo esto la muchacha le tiró el libro al pecho y salió corriendo.

Severus la siguió con la mirada mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar.

–¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? –dijo con voz seria y enojada la bibliotecaria.

A lo que Severus, limpiándose la cara con la manga de su túnica, respondió…

–No pasa nada, señora Pince. Lamento el altercado –dijo mientras se agachaba para coger el libro del suelo para posteriormente dárselo a la mujer –Lo lamento –repitió haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego ponerse a andar y salir de aquel lugar.

Cuando iba camino hacia su sala común pensando en su amiga se paró…

–¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Severus? Ve a por ella –pensó el muchacho.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la torre de Gryffindor y de nuevo le pidió al retrato que llamara a Lily. A los pocos minutos fue cuando la compañera de la muchacha, Mary McDonald, salió por el hueco y se dirigió a Severus.

–Lily no quiere saber nada de ti así que será mejor que te largues y dejes de molestar de una maldita vez –dijo la muchacha con total desprecio.

–No me iré hasta que no hable con ella.

–A ver, payaso, ¿qué parte de "no quiere saber nada de ti" no has entendido? No quiere hablar contigo ni va a hacerlo, así que ¡LÁRGATE!

–No me iré hasta que no hable con ella.

–Aaaarg…...Dios, ¡eres insufrible! ¡QUE NO QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO! ¡LÁRGATE! –gritó la joven Gryffindor antes de darle un empujón.

–Que no me iré ¡HASTA QUE NO HABLE CON ELLA! –gritó el joven muchacho con ira.

Entonces la muchacha dio medio vuelta y entró de nuevo por el hueco, cerrándolo, y dejando al Slytherin ahí fuera. Pero Severus no iba a quedarse ahí quieto como aquella noche así que volvió a pedirle, una y otra vez a la señora gorda que llamara a Lily. Y después de 29 intentos, por fin, la pelirroja entró en escena.

–¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? ¡Tienes a toda la sala común hasta las narices!

–Quiero hablar contigo y me vas a escuchar.

–Oh, ¿ahora te tengo que escuchar porque tú me lo mandes? –dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

–Arg…deja de comportarte como una niñata estúpida, ¿quieres?

–¿Niñata estúpida? –dijo la muchacha incrédula –¿Niñata estúpida? ¿Yo soy una niñata estúpida? ¿Y tú qué coño eres? ¡Llamando 80 veces y molestando a todo el mundo!

–Si hubieras salido a la primera no tendría por qué hacerlo –dijo Severus cortante.

–¿Qué coño quieres?

–Para empezar, que me escuches –la muchacha alzó las cejas –Mira, sé que cometí un error, que te llamé algo que no tendría que haberte llamado nunca. Pero sabes que no pienso que seas una sangre sucia y que solo lo dije en caliente. La gente dice cosas que no piensa cuando está enfadado….y por eso no creo que haga falta todo esto. Cometí un error, lo reconozco y lo siento, pero Lily no podemos dejar de ser amigos por esta tontería. Que no es una tontería pero si lo es.

–¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme? ¿Te crees que paso de ti solo por haberme llamado Sangre Sucia? Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Severus, pero ya veo que no tienes ni puta idea de nada….

–Entonces dime ¿qué he hecho?

–¿Que te lo diga? ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de averiguarlo solo? –Severus balbuceó, no sabía que responder –Tsk…..¿quieres saberlo? ¡Eres un asco de persona! Vas de incomprendido y marginado cuando te aíslas tú solo del mundo, de víctima de los merodeadores cuando tú eres igual o peor que ellos, con tus desprecios e insultos hacia los hijos de muggles e incluso de otros magos. Si tu padre no te quiere no tiene nada que ver con que sea muggle o no. Y aunque así fuera no todos somos iguales, Severus, ni magos ni muggles y no tienes ningún derecho a ir juzgando quién es bueno y quién es malo. Ni todos los magos somos increíbles ni todos los muggles una escoria. Y si hay alguna escoria aquí eres tú mismo, eso está más que claro. Te quejas de las bromas de los merodeadores pero tus amiguitos no hacen otra cosa más que molestar y hacer daño a gente inocente que lo único que ha hecho es ser lo que vosotros llamais "sangre sucia", juzgando como es la sangre de una persona sin ni siquiera conocerla, burlándose, humillando y rebajando a gente que lo único que ha hecho es proceder de una familia no mágica….y solo porque a vosotros os sale de los huevos ¿ya tienen que ser repugnantes? Yo también soy hija de muggles, Severus, y tú también, no lo olvides. Porque tú eres igual que ellos, sé que vas por ahí riendo las gracias de tus amigos y tratando con desprecio a compañeros hijos de muggles, cuando tú mismo eres uno. ¡Eres patético! Y sé lo que me vas a decir ahora –señaló cuando vio que su amigo abría la boca para hablar –Que lo hacías solo porque te dejabas llevar, ¿verdad? Y cuando maten a alguien…tú también te dejarás llevar, ¿no? Siempre que te decía que Remus no tenía nada que ver con tus abusos decías lo mismo "puede que él no intervenga en las bromas pero tampoco hace nada por evitarlas"….aplícate el cuento. Si él es despreciable por eso, tú lo eres más. Si los merodeadores son despreciables por meterse contigo solo porque no les caes bien, tú lo eres más por criticar a personas que no conoces de nada, por juzgarlas solo por su ascendencia. ¡Es increíble lo hipócrita que eres! Porque tú mismo tienes parte muggle y yo era tu amiga y no te importaba que fuera una sangre sucia…..pero si no fuera tu amiga sería una víctima más de todos tus desprecios….no lo niegues…..y tampoco niegues que eres como ellos….porque si lo eres….Mulciber, Avery, Regulus,…sois todos iguales. Y me cansé, Severus, ya me cansé de tanta hipocresía y tanta gilipollez. Si quieres irte con tus amiguitos mortífagos vete, pero a mi ¡déjame en paz! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que intentar defender a alguien al que no se puede defender, de intentar entender a alguien al que no se puede entender porque nunca sabes qué coño piensa pues cambia según la persona con la que hable,… estoy harta de perder el tiempo. Harta de luchar por alguien que no lucha por si mismo, porque tiene tanto miedo al rechazo y la soledad que hace todo lo que sus amiguitos esperan que haga sin rechistar, como un jodido muñeco. A ti no necesitan lanzarte un imperius, ya haces todo lo que te digan por voluntad propia. Dices que tu madre es una estúpida y que hace todo lo que tu padre quiere por miedo, pero tú eres peor. Dices que tu padre no es más que un mierda que odia tanto su vida que lo paga con los demás haciéndoles sentir inferiores sólo para sentirse él superior y más feliz, pero tú eres igual. Para ti todos son estúpidos y basura excepto tú, pero la única basura estúpida eres tú, Severus. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo que preparar el examen de mañana. –dijo mientras se acercaba al hueco del retrato –Y ah, por cierto, si estás solo y todo el mundo te toma por un perdedor quizás sea porque lo eres. Cuando te conocí eras alguien especial, una persona diferente, inteligente, encantadora….pero te has convertido en un ser detestable y ridículo y es completamente normal que nadie quiera estar contigo. Eres un hipócrita y un falso, y sobretodo un cobarde. Un niñato inmaduro y engreído con el pelo grasiento y la nariz grande. En vez de darles motivos para quererte lo único que has hecho es darles motivos para odiarte. Adiós…Snape.

Y de nuevo, demasiado conmocionado para poder moverse, demasiado conmocionado para poder llorar, Severus se quedó quieto en aquel pasillo hasta que pasados 34 minutos de inmovilidad absoluta, volvió en si y se dirigió nuevamente a su sala común.


	4. Capítulo 4

Era inútil, era incapaz de concentrarse. Y aunque llevaba días preparando ese examen era incapaz de recordar nada, solo podía pensar en una cosa, solo podía pensar en ella, solo en sus palabras retumbando en su cabeza. Perdedor, patético, hipócrita….todo era cierto, todo era jodidamente cierto. No sabía cuándo ni cómo pero con el tiempo se había convertido en todo lo que Lily decía, un hipócrita cobarde que por miedo a ser rechazado incluso por los de su casa había hecho todo lo que querían aunque él mismo no quisiera. Haciendo memoria había hecho miles de cosas que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer solo porque sus "amigos" esperaban que las hiciera. Y aunque él sabía que ellos solo estaban ahí por interés y que lo que hacían estaba mal, aunque Lily le hubiera pedido que lo dejara una y mil veces, él había seguido y seguido y seguido….porque era la única forma de sentirse aceptado, era la única forma de dejar de sentirse un ser inferior, una mierda….sin darse cuenta que daba igual que ellos le aceptaran porque ya la tenía a ella, su mejor y única amiga, su flor, su luz, esa luz que se había apagado, esa flor que se había marchitado, esa amiga que nunca volvería porque se había cansado de luchar y defender a alguien que efectivamente ya no era defendible. Ella tenía razón, despreciaba a hijos de muggles cuando él mismo tenía un padre muggle, despreciaba a su madre por tener miedo de su padre cuando él mismo tenía miedo de la gente, despreciaba a Remus Lupin por quedarse ahí parado con cara de cabreo cuando sus amigos le molestaban y humillaban como a un insecto cuando él mismo se quedaba quieto ante todas las humillaciones y desprecios que hacían sus "amigos" a los hijos de muggles, él mismo despreciaba y humillaba a hijos de muggles y muggles cuando su mejor amiga y amor era una de ellas y su familia, a excepción de su hermana, eran bellísimas personas…..era un jodido hipócrita. Y pensando en todo esto, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos en la cabeza Severus lloró como nunca había llorado en toda su desgraciada vida. Mojando los pergaminos posados en su escritorio haciendo que la tinta se corriera y las palabras se difuminaran. Todo le daba igual. Era un ser despreciable que no se merecía absolutamente nada, solo dolor y más dolor.

Y así fueron pasando los días hasta que llegó el fin del curso y Severus solo pensaba en una cosa, sería un verano muy largo pues Lily, su Lily, ya no estaría a su lado. Ya no tendría con quien pasar las tardes paseando, sentados a la orilla del lago, columpiándose en el parque, merendando al aire libre, leyendo bajo un árbol, mojándose con la manguera en el jardín de los Evans, compartiendo helados, yendo al cine muggle…..ya no tendría con quien cartearse cuando los Evans, como todos los veranos, fueran a visitar a sus parientes durante la primera quincena de agosto. Ya no tendría a quien dejarle libros, ni con quien practicar hechizos o preparar pociones. Ya no tendría a quién mostrarle sus descubrimientos ni experimentos. Ya no tendría a quien contemplar, ya no podría observar el movimiento de su suave y ondulado cabello al ritmo del viento, sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de dulzura brillando más que el propio sol, su rostro pecoso y suave, su sonrisa tan tierna, tan preciosa y tan perfecta. Ya no podría apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, poner su mano sobre la de ella y jugar con sus delgados y bellos dedos, jugar con su pelo rojo como el de los lirios recién florecidos. Ya no podría disfrutar de su compañía, sentir su cariño. Ya no podría abrazarla ni tocarla. Ya no podría sentir sus caricias en su cabeza o sus abrazos, esas caricias y esos abrazos que lograban en tan solo segundos borrar todo lo malo del mundo y llevarlo a un lugar donde se sentía querido, protegido y por sobre todas las cosas feliz. Ya nunca podría llegar a hacer aquello que se moría por hacer cada día durante los dos últimos años, besarla y hacerla suya y de nadie más (sin malpensar por favor xD) Y yendo más allá, ya no tendría a quien acompañar al Callejón Diagon a comprar los nuevos libros, a quedarse mirando los animales del Emporio de las lechuzas, o a pasarse horas mirando los infinitos ingredientes de pociones en el Boticario o los innumerables libros esperando a ser comprados (si tuviera dinero) y leídos en Flourish y Blotts. Ya no tendría con quien celebrar la navidad y sobre todo el año nuevo. Ya no tendría con quien celebrar, el 9 de enero, su cumpleaños y 21 días después el de ella, ya no tendría con quien compartir esos pasteles de fresas y nata con un sutil toque de chocolate. Ya no tendría con quien pasar las tardes de fin de semana en Hogsmeade compartiendo chucherías, aperitivos, mirando escaparates…..Ahora estaría solo. Solo con sus libros, sus pociones y más libros. Como al principio. Completamente solo. Había perdido a la única persona que le quiso por no hacerle caso, por no seguir sus consejos, por no aceptar su ayuda. ¿Y decía estar enamorado de ella?…pues vaya amor de mierda.

Y así, pensando una vez más en todo esto, Severus derramó más lágrimas en el compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts, de regreso a su hogar. Ese compartimento ahora vacío, sin nadie a su lado para disfrutar del viaje, del largo largo viaje.


	5. Capítulo 5

_Querida Lily:_

_Lamento si esta carta te incomoda, pero una vez más debo pedir disculpas por todo el daño que te he hecho. Sé que he cometido errores y los estoy pagando muy caro, pero te juro que cambiaré para que todo pueda volver a ser como antes. En este tiempo me he convertido en alguien distinto al que era, puedo volver a cambiar. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad y no te fallaré. Solo necesito que tú estes a mi lado. Si tú no estás nada tiene sentido._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Severus_

Era la 1:38 de la mañana cuando Severus terminó de escribir la carta y lo más silencioso posible, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras para salir a la calle y llevarle el sobre a su querida Lily. No podía hacerlo por el día pues no quería encontrarse con nadie, ni con los con sus padres, ni con Petunia, ni con ella, era incapaz de verles pues se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Y así, una vez llegado a casa de los Evans introdujo la carta en el buzón de la puerta y regresó a Spinner End.

Pasaron días y días sin recibir respuesta, angustiado por no saber si siquiera la había leído o directamente la había tirado a la basura. Esa angustia le estaba matando. No saber si ella llegaría a perdonarle, aunque no volvieran a ser amigos, solo dirigirle la palabra, era lo único que pedía, volver a existir en su vida. Poder volver a verla sin sentir ese dolor en el pecho, ese dolor que poco a poco iba consumiendo su vida y que no cesaba nunca. Y así, diez días de después, recibió la ansiada respuesta.

_Querido Severus (aunque de querido no tienes nada):_

_Te agradezco tu insistencia pero te confirmo que mi opinión sobre ti no cambiará por mucho que te disculpes. De nada sirve pedir perdón cuando luego sigues haciendo lo que te da la gana. Si ahora te perdonara tú volverías otra vez a lo de siempre, conmigo muy simpático y atento, pero al resto de hijos de muggles los despreciarás como vulgares cucarachas. Y llegará el día en que yo vuelva a ser una sangre sucia…No te perdonaré, Severus, porque no tiene sentido hacerlo y tampoco te lo mereces. Ya te he perdonado demasiadas veces y no ha servido para nada. Me dices que soy importante pero luego no eres capaz de hacer absolutamente nada por mi salvo ignorarme. Y si no vas a escucharme, prefiero simplemente no hablar y perder el tiempo. Sobre lo de cambiar, sé que no vas a hacerlo. Te empeñas en decir que ese camino lo tomaste solo por dejarte llevar, por caerles bien y ganarte enemigos en tu casa, pero ambos sabemos, Severus, que ese camino lo tomaste solo por ti, porque tú quisiste hacerlo. Es algo constante en tu vida, echar la culpa a los demás porque es más fácil que culparte a ti mismo. Y como decía, ese camino lo elegiste tú mismo y a pesar de advertirte que no era el correcto tú seguiste caminando en esa dirección, alejándote de mi y dejándome sola. No quiero luchar por alguien que me deja sola, por alguien que no lucha por mi, no es más que una pérdida de tiempo y ya he perdido bastante. Lo siento, pero tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste escapar, ahora ya es tarde. Demasiado tarde. No vuelvas a escribirme más._

_Lily_

Y derramando lágrimas una vez más Severus apretó los puños, arrugando el pergamino, pues a pesar de todo ya no había solución, la había perdido para siempre.


	6. Capítulo 6

Ya era casi navidad. Severus seguía con esa angustia y sufrimiento en su prácticamente moribundo corazón, aunque al menos era feliz viendo que Lily volvía a ser como siempre, a sonreír, a brillar, a desprender vitalidad…Claro que eso le dolía, pues estaba claro que él era completamente innecesario en su vida, pues mientras él seguía llorando a cada minuto aunque solo fuera internamente, ella volvía a ser feliz y a vivir. Él solo se limitaba a sobrevivir, en un mundo que no le gustaba, en una vida que no le gustaba, en un lugar oscuro en el que él mismo se había metido.

Y así, sin apenas darse cuenta, había pasado prácticamente todo el curso. Aislado del mundo, pues ya no quería saber nada de nadie. Y un día, mientras regresaba de la biblioteca, vio algo que ya esperaba ver desde hacía meses, cuando la joven pelirroja empezó a hablar felizmente con él, su enemigo, James Potter. Pero no pensó que le dolería tanto. Ver como el joven de pelo azabache abrazaba y besaba a su dulce Lily. Y fue entonces cuando el corazón de Severus murió.

Y después de estar toda la tarde llorando en el baño de su cuarto, el Slytherin decidió levantarse del suelo y lavarse la cara. Una cara que al ver en el espejo le hizo volver a sollozar y acabar rompiendo el espejo con el puño y posteriormente destrozar más objetos de la habitación. El marco de fotos, los botes para pociones, el tintero haciendo que se derramara todo su contenido en la pared de piedra,… Era su fin, había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba. Y ya todo le daba absolutamente igual.

Y durante los siguientes días, para aliviar ese dolor infernal que le oprimía el pecho, Severus se dedicó a echarle la culpa a la joven pelirroja. Ella tenía razón, era más fácil y menos doloroso echar las culpas a otro que a si mismo. Él sabía que toda la culpa era suya pero prefería ignorarlo para poder sobrevivir, porque si no el dolor le mataría, lenta y dolorosamente, y ya no quería sufrir más.

Y así fueron pasando los días y los meses, convirtiendo ese amor puro que sentía por Lily en un odio injustificado que él trataba de justificar de cualquier manera. Él no la escuchaba cuando le advertía sobre sus amigos Slytherin pero ella tampoco le escuchaba cuando hablaba sobre lo que ocultaban los Merodeadores, sus saltos a las normas y el secreto de Lupin. Él era un falso por rodearse de gente solo por conveniencia, pero ella se había pasado años criticando a un muchacho con el que ahora se morreaba. No era más que una guarra, que como todas, solo buscaba un buen físico. James Potter no era más que un cabeza hueca, egocéntrico, ególatra, egoísta, creído, que solo servía para jugar bien al quidditch y lucirse. Aunque en realidad Severus sabía que Potter contaba con una gran personalidad, seguridad en si mismo, simpatía y sociabilidad innata y era un excelente estudiante, además de poseer un buen físico. Y por eso le odiaba tanto, no solo por ser el blanco de sus bromas o por ir tras Lily, sino también porque era mil veces mejor que él. Potter sería un idiota con el ego enorme pero él era un idiota incapaz de quererse a si mismo y por tanto a nadie, inseguro, egoísta, cobarde…Pero era mucho más sencillo pensar en lo odioso que era el joven Gryffindor a pensar en lo odioso que era él.

Y al comenzar el nuevo y último curso, después de un verano alimentándose de odio y rencor hacia la que había sido su mejor amiga y primer amor, retomó su falsa amistad con sus compañeros de casa, volviendo de nuevo a ese mundo oscuro donde para sobrevivir debías aplastar a todo el que pudieras, como simples insectos. Odiaba al mundo y ya no tenía nada que perder.


	7. Capítulo 7

Que conste que Snape me encanta aunque parezca lo contrario xD Solo me limito a contar el cómo se volvió chiflado y acabó uniéndose a los mortífagos, vamos, lo que Rowling no contó.

* * *

Si para ella no era más que un falso fracasado y cobarde lo sería. Ya no le importaba perder la cordura ni la dignidad. Se había cansado de ser el marginado idiota del que todo el mundo se burlaba y del que todo el mundo se reía en su cara, de que nadie le tomara en serio, incluída Lily. Avery, Mulciber….aunque sólo fuera por simple interés debido a sus conocimientos sobre artes oscuras, le habían respetado y dado protección. Sin embargo Lily sólo había dicho quererle y luego lo había abandonado como a un trapo viejo sin dejarle explicarse. No era más que una asquerosa Sangre Sucia que no merecía la más mínima atención. Ella no era más que un grano de arena. Si ella no le quería tal cual era mejor que se largara con sus estúpidas amigas y su patético novio, él podría encontrar cientos de mujeres que le dieran placer, no la necesitaba para nada, no a alguien tan vulgar como ella, asquerosa, rastrera, fea y vomitiva Sangre Sucia.

Y así, a lo largo de su séptimo año en Hogwarts, Severus creció como mago, practicando una y otra vez ataques y defensa hasta hacerse más fuerte. Y un día en Hogsmeade….

–Puta zorra Sangre Sucia. ¿A quién le has robado esa varita? –decía Mulciber con tono totalmente despectivo a una indefensa y tímida muchacha de tercer año, hija de muggles.

–A nadie… –sollozaba

–No mientas. La has robado y te has colado en Hogwarts ensuciándolo todo, apestosa cucaracha. –y cuando iba a lanzarle un hechizo hiriente alguien le lanzó a él un Expeliarmus.

–¿Qué demo….?

–Vaya, vaya, parece que la gente no cambia nunca –comentó James Potter.

–Y otros por el contrario sí cambian….a peor –respondió Lily, la cual estaba a su lado, también con la varita en mano, poniendo sus ojos en Snape.

Los amigos del susodicho le miraron y él alzó una ceja.

–Si, algunas se convierten en putas baratas. Aunque no se puede esperar otra cosa de una asquerosa y mugrienta Sangre Sucia –le respondió él y sus amigos rieron.

–¡Atrévete a repetirlo, Quejicus! –dijo James con ira apuntando al cuello del Slytherin.

–¿El qué Potter? ¿Qué tu novia no es más que una vulgar ramera Sangre Sucia? Dime, ¿cuánto le pagas por estar contigo? –más risas.

Y sin contenerse, James cambió la varita de mano para dejar libre su mano derecha y poder darle con todas sus fuerzas una hostia al horrible careto de Severus Snape, el cual retrodeció un poco lamiendo la sangre que le caía por el labio inferior. Y así, empezaron una lucha mano a mano, y aunque en otra época habría ganado sin apenas esfuerzo el joven Potter, ahora las cosas se habían igualado y era él quién recibía los golpes del joven Snape.

–No me obligues a actuar como un simple muggle, traidor de la Sangre. –y un Sectumsempra salió de la varita haciendo que en el cuerpo del Gryffindor aparecieran heridas sangrantes por todas partes.

Y así, dejando a James en el suelo mal herido,una Lily a su lado intentando curarlo y varios espectadores mirando preocupados y a la vez atónitos, los tres Slytherin se fueron de allí, con aire altivo y triunfante, sonriendo, con una sonrisa en la boca de Severus que haría temblar al mismo demonio.


	8. Capítulo 8

Cada vez se vuelve más chiflado, creo que me estoy pasando UXD

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos años desde su salida de Hogwarts. Desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida de Severus. Había conseguido un trabajo en un boticario del Callejón Diagon donde se fabricaban pociones y ungüentos destinados al Hospital San Mungo. Y una vez que ya tenía su propio sueldo, había abandonado su casa en la calle de La hilandera, ahora abandonada pues su madre había muerto y su padre se había ido, y se había instalado en un piso de alquiler en Hogsmeade, donde solía visitar la taberna de Cabeza de Puerco, entre otros bares, para ahogar sus penas y estrés en alcohol .

Sus amistades seguían siendo las mismas, junto a otros antiguos compañeros de Slytherin como Lucius Malfoy, y como era de esperar se había terminado uniendo a Voldemort. La mayoría de las veces no se veía capaz de torturar a personas inocentes pero entonces pensaba en su vida y en todos aquellos a los que odiaba, sus padres, Potter y sus amigos, Lily…, en todos aquellos que le habían humillado, que le habían abandonado, que le habían traicionado…y el cruciatus salía solo.

Sobre Lily, lo último que supo es que finalmente se había casado con esa sabandija de Potter y se había unido a la orden de Dumbledore, junto con el pelo azabache y el resto de sus amigos. Siempre lamiéndole el culo a ese viejo chiflado y metiche, y queriendo demostrar el valor Gryffindor cuando no eran más que un puñado de creídos inútiles. No hacían más que burlarse y reírse de ellos, mortífagos, llamándoles cobardes y estúpidos, cuando los patéticos eran ellos. Ellos eran poderosos y astutos y su señor el mago más poderoso, quizás no más que Dumbledore, pero ese viejo chocho en cualquier momento estiraría la pata.

Y pensando en todos sus logros y el poder que había conseguido en los últimos años, pues la gente ahora le temía y ya no se atrevía a hacer el más mínimo comentario sobre él, tomó la última copa de whisky de fuego de aquella noche para posteriormente regresar a su casa, no sin antes visitar a Wendy, su amante. Una joven camarera que había conocido unos meses atrás en una de sus visitas a los bares del pueblo y con la que había comenzado un romance lujurioso, pues realmente solo la necesitaba para darle compañía y desfogarse de vez en cuando.

–¿Te irás ya? –preguntó la joven desnuda sobre la cama mientras Severus terminaba de abotonarse su levita. Él no respondió –podías quedarte al menos esta noche… –le dijo Wendy casi suplicando pero él se levantó para salir del cuarto –yo no soy tu puta, Severus.

Y éste, como respuesta, introdujo la mano en su bolsillo para luego dejar caer todas las monedas que tenía en el suelo, mirándola con desprecio para luego marcharse dejando a la joven allí inmóvil sollozando.


	9. Capítulo 9

Y así pasaba los días entre pociones y más pociones, experimentando y creando, y de vez en cuando llevando paquetes hasta el hospital, como aquel día lluvioso de abril de 1980.

La verdad es que odiaba ese lugar, tan deprimente, lleno de enfermos y gente desquiciada. Y esos sanadores tan felices y orgullosos de salvar vidas cuando había más de una que no debería ser salvada. Esos sanadores que le recibían con tanta simpatía, ¿por qué lo hacían? No era una persona amigable, ni agradable y no se merecía ese trato, ni lo quería. Prefería que lo trataran con temor o respeto al mismo tiempo que indiferencia, como hacían todos, como ya estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado por sus compañeros mortífagos. Odiaba a la gente tan sociable que se pasaba el rato sonriendo. ¿Acaso la vida era divertida? ¿O alegre? La vida no era más que golpes y desgracias, una tras otra, y cuando empezaba a ir bien y podía llegar a alcanzar la felicidad, ésta se volvía a esconder. Si, desde hacía mucho tiempo había perdido la ilusión, la esperanza, el sentido del humor…no servía para nada, porque cuando sonriera siempre llegaría alguien que le quitara esa sonrisa de su estúpida cara. La única sonrisa que podía llegar a mostrar era perversa. Tan perversa como se había ido convirtiendo su vida poco a poco. No, no merecía tanta simpatía. Esos pobres ignorantes regalándole sonrisas cuando él mismo se encargaba de quitarlas a otra gente. Cada vez le gustaba más usar el imperius contra esos magos traidores de la sangre para humillarlos, entre otros maleficios oscuros de su propia cosecha. Porque si había algo que a Severus se le diera bien, a parte de las pociones, eran las artes oscuras.

Desde muy niño había leído innumerables libros de magia de todo tipo y ya en sus primeros años en Hogwarts destacaba por sus conocimientos de la magia negra, aunque nunca había entrado en sus planes usarla. Pero como siempre, el cruel destino quiso que así fuera y poco a poco su gusto por estas artes creció, se volvió más codicioso y terminó queriendo ir más allá y su odio y rencor hacia el mundo, hacia la vida, le empujaron a esa espiral de torturas y muertes en las que había acabado envuelto. Aún no había matado a nadie, como muchos de sus compañeros, que no solo asesinaban con Kedavra, sino que disfrutaban torturando a sus víctimas por largo tiempo hasta que exhalaban su último suspiro e incluso violaban a las mujeres antes de matarlas…o después. No, él no era capaz de hacer semejantes atrocidades, pero aún así no dejaba de hacer cosas retorcidas y cuestionables. Aunque realmente le daba igual, pues aunque se echara a perder, aunque se convirtiera en un monstruo, no le iba a importar a nadie, nadie iba a ir a salvarlo, nadie iba a ayudarle a salir de ese pozo cada vez más profundo, nadie se iba a preocupar por él, absolutamente nadie.

Y así, cada día estaba más amargado, pues a pesar de ser seres horribles, los mortífagos también eran amados. Algunos solo tenían éxito por simple lujuria, como Bellatrix Lestrange, que a pesar de estar casada zorreaba con todo el que podía y los hombres caían en sus redes de gata en celo como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre la ventana aquella mañana -incluso había intentado seducirle a él-. Otros buscaban ese placer en burdeles, pues si, en el mundo mágico también existían los protíbulos. Pero algunos eran amados, como Malfoy, que a pesar de no mostrar demasiado amor por su esposa, ésta no ocultaba amarlo con locura, y pronto formarían una familia, pues ella estaba embarazada.

Una familia. No era algo que Severus esperara tener. No se veía cuidando de una criatura, esos mocosos no daban más que problemas y además no sería un buen padre, pues nunca había tenido un buen ejemplo. Su padre se pasaba más tiempo en los bares que en su casa y cuando estaba en ella apenas se movía del sillón. Apenas ganaba dinero en su mísero y cochambroso trabajo muggle y la mayor parte de ese dinero se lo gastaba en alcohol y en prostitutas. Nunca había atendido a su esposa y mucho menos a su hijo, aunque mejor así pues Tobías pagaba su frustración con ellos a base de gritos y manotazos. Por eso Hogwarts, a pesar de todo, siempre había sido un hogar para él, pues allí no tenía que soportar los gritos de su padre y los llantos de su madre. En Hogwarts no era un fracasado bueno para nada pues sus notas eran excelentes y sus habilidades reconocidas, aunque solo fuera por unos pocos. Pero no quería pensar en eso, Hogwarts había sido un buen hogar pero sólo le traía recuerdos doloros que con esfuerzo había conseguido encerrar en lo hondo de su corazón.

Pero una vez más el cruel destino quiso azotar al pobre Severus, y a pesar de querer encerrar esos recuerdos y esos sentimientos que tanto luchaba por eliminar y ocultar, aquel día volvieron a salir a la luz, pues mientras esperaba a que el trabajador de San Mungo arreglara el papeleo del pedido, vio a aquella joven pelirroja con tu tripa inflada. Lily. Brillante como el sol, con su dulce sonrisa y sus delicadas manos acariciando el vientre donde su hijo esperaba a nacer. Y entonces la desesperación volvió a invadirle.


End file.
